1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glove, and more particularly concerns an athletic training glove designed to improve an athlete's ball-handling abilities.
2. Description of Related Art
For many ball-oriented sports, an athlete's skill in ball-handling is critical. Relevant ball-oriented sports include basketball, football, baseball, volleyball, soccer, waterpolo and rugby. In these sports, it is important for the athlete to control the ball with his fingers.
In the game of basketball, skillful throwing or "shooting" the basketball through the hoop is achieved only with extensive practice and mastering of generally proven techniques. One objective of prolonged repetitious practice in actual shooting or in exercises which simulate shooting is to strengthen the several specific muscles involved in the shooting act.
In the "jump shot," two hands are used. One hand steadies the ball up until the ball reaches eye level, while the other hand actually shoots the ball. An important aspect of generally accepted technique is that the palm of the shooting hand should be arched so that the ball will be contacted by the fingertips and not by the palm. The proper amount of arching of the palm is generally acquired only after long experience and the attendant strengthening of the specific muscle groups involved.
Many training gloves for basketball and other sports have been provided with cut-off fingers. Many have pads in the palm to prevent palm contact with the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,628 discloses a glove which fits over the fingers and leaves the thumb open. The device has no fingers, but is intended to develop proficiency in the player during practice sessions, in particular a basketball player, for accurate basketball shots and passes. The glove includes a heavy steel disk in the palm area to discourage any tendency to use the palms of the hand in handling the ball. The glove is not useful during competition, since the weight wears the athlete and the inflexibility of the disk overly limits movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,573 discloses a palm covering with a wedge in the palm. The palm covering is for use as a training device for basketball, volleyball, football and so on. This device does not fit on the fingers, but actually surrounds the palm. The device is not useful during competition because the wedge impedes basic functions such as dribbling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,773 discloses an athletic glove that fits around the fingers, but the thumb is open. The fingers are part way up the finger base (to the first knuckle). The glove includes a pad in the palm. This glove is intended to aide in proper wristaction, but also is intended to aide in the proper passing and shooting of a basketball. This glove requires that the player handle the ball with the thumb and fingers rather than resting the ball on his palm. The reference indicates that only the fingertips should be used. The design of the pad in the palm is intended to force or condition the player to use the fingers. The glove is not useful during competition because it impedes the athletes ability to move his fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,532 discloses a basketball teaching device. It is in the form of an elongated tube with loops which fit around the fingers, with the elongated tube remaining in the upper palm area. The device is not useful during competition because the tube impedes basic functions such as dribbling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,730 discloses a glove in which the finger coverings extend up to the second knuckle, and the glove includes a strap between the thumb and the index finger. The strap positions the thumb in the proper position for the grasping of the basketball and the like. The purpose of this glove is to form the wearer's hand into a correct shape for shooting, dribbling and passing a basketball. The palm has a pad generally in the center thereof, but the rest of the glove seems to be of uniform thickness. The glove is not useful during competition because it impedes the athletes ability to move his fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,447 describes a training glove for basketball players with cut-off finger portions and a rigid arch plate incorporated into the palm portion. It includes a weight positioned at the back of the hand. This glove trains the player not to contact the basketball with the palms of his hands, which forces the ball to be contacted by the spread fingers. Again, it is noted that the finger portions are essentially uniform and do not extend up past the first knuckle. The glove is not useful during competition because it impedes the athletes ability to move his fingers and the weight undesirably wears the athlete.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,007 describes essentially a wrist-guard which permits downward pivotal movement and restricts upward pivotal movement. While the fingers are cut-off, it is not intended as a training device for the fingers and in fact the palm pads are a series of buttons which are friction buttons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,956 describes an athletic glove adapted for handling a basketball. This glove includes a palm layer with friction buttons trying to engage the basketball. The finger portions extend approximately 1/2 way to the first knuckle. This glove exposes the fingertips and the upper-knuckle portions of the fingers and thumb, while providing rotation on the remaining portion of the hand including specifically the palm. No palm pad is included to restrain the use of palm. The glove is intended to engage the ball at the palm, and thus discourages finger control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,381 discloses a sports glove with splayed fingers. The glove has cut-off fingertips and thumb tips, but includes a webbing between the finger portions of the glove. The webbing is made of foam, rubber or other material which is normally used for padding. The webbing is secured between the finger inserts so that when the glove is worn, the webbing acts to force the player's fingers apart, which forces the player to adopt a proper ball handling posture. The webbing does not cause curvature of the fingers or otherwise improve the gripping aspects of the player's hand. The glove is not useful during competition because it impedes the athletes ability to move his fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,276 discloses an ergonomic hand covering and grip enhancer. It is intended to be an ergonomic hand covering and gripping-enhancing glove. It provides protection support and has gripping capabilities. The thumb and finger portions do not appear to be covered, but two loops engage the fingers. The thickness of the glove appears to be uniform over the palm.